RusAme: Kill Everybody
by Here I am Rambling Again
Summary: America provokes a nuclear war with Russia, but things take a turn for the sexy. LEMONY SMUTTY GOODNESS IN THE CONVINENT FORM OF A ONE SHOT. Reveiws are love.


RusAme: Kill Everybody

**A/N: I JUST SO TOTTALY WROTE SMUT. It's my first one so sorry if it sucks, but I had so much fun writing it doesn't even matter. Based off the song Kill Everybody by SKRILLEX~!**

**Pairing: (2p-ish)RussiaX(2p-ish)America**

**Rating: M for SMUT and nuclear war.**

RusAme: Kill Everybody

He traced his fingers over the graffiti covered brick lining the subway walls. Above him was anarchy, bombs exploding, people screaming, his country being obliterated. Being a nation, he didn't feel the effects of the oncoming fallout, not yet. And he knew the other nation wouldn't either.

He gripped the remote in his hand, the big red button possibly signaling the end of all mankind as they knew it. He stared at it a second longer and then pressed it. He had done exactly what the other nation wanted him to. What the world had been hopelessly waiting for, biding their time.

He had just effortlessly provoked a full on nuclear war with Russia. And he still didn't care if he killed Russia or not. Maybe the effects of the bombs were getting to him, but he wanted nothing more than kill everybody in the world.

He waited a minute and grinned lopsidedly, knowing the bomb had hit by now, no doubt killing millions of people. And that just made him laugh. And laugh, and laugh. His laughter echoed through the tunnels, as he reveled in his accomplishment. He dropped to his knees, shoulders still shaking with sporadic chuckles.

"You did exactly what I wanted you too," Russia's voice was shaky from the mass amount of his people that were just blown up.

"I know." He replied, looking up at the nation that had no doubt approached during his moment of hilarity.

"And now, I have to recoil." Russia pulled out a similar remote to the one America still clutched, placing a thick finger over the button. "The first one hit New York. This one is aimed at Los Angeles."

"Press it." He chided, dragging himself to his feet. "See if I care."

There was a silence, and then a murmured, "Da," A soft click resonated around them, and they waited. A minute passed, and then another. Suddenly, America collapsed in a fit of convulsions, screaming and crying as another million of his people were killed. After the initial shock, he shook on the concrete floor, sobs racking his body. In his shaking he managed to pull out another remote, not even looking at Russia before he pressed it. As his shaking died down a little, (his body still shivered uncontrollably) he heard Russia collapse beside him.

The nation let out similar screams, writhing in pain on the floor. America reached into his coat one last time, drawing out a pistol. He drove the barrel into the snow colored locks, pushing back the hammer. "I could do it, you know." He breathed, leaning over the nation so they were nose to nose.

"I-I know-w… but… what do you…stand to gain…?"

America cackled, pressing the gun harder against Russia's head. "Only the largest nation in the world. Not to mention… I could save more of my people."

"Is that really what you want?" Russia sneered, beginning to revel in the pain. "I think what you really want is to wipe out mankind," Suddenly he flipped their positions and straddled America's chest, crushing the air out of him. He pried the pistol from his hand, spinning it skillfully around his finger before pushing it against his forehead. "I could do it, you know," He mocked, and chucked as the younger nation growled. America reached up in a vain attempt to remove the pistol, only succeeding in getting his hands pinned above his head.

"You…wouldn't…dare!" America spat, and the other nation chuckled, tossing the gun to the side.

"Not until I've had my fun…" He whispered before crashing his lips to the blonde's. America's eyes went wide, as he attempted to shove him off, but Russia held him down. Still he struggled, gasping for air when the other pulled back.

"Wh-what…was that? What are you- mmpf!" He was cut off by a tongue in his mouth, which he promptly bit.

"Ah-ah-ah," Russia scolded, letting the blood running down his tongue drip onto America's lips. "Bad behavior must be punished. And this button…" He pulled another remote from his pocket, "Is for Chicago." Blue eyes stared helplessly into violet before the suddenly clenched themselves closed, spasms racking through America's body as he whimpered.

"R-russia, please…please make it stop... please..."

"Is that a surrender?"

"YES! Please, just make it stop!"

"You will do exactly as I say, da?" America nodded, tears running down his face. "Well then!" Russia grinned childishly, "Let me kiss you."

America said nothing, merely closing his eyes and laying his head against the concrete. Smirking, Russia began ravishing his mouth, leaving no corner untouched. He moved on to his jaw, trailing kisses down to the blonde's neck, which he promptly bit. America whimpered underneath him, unconsciously rolling his hips into Russia's.

He groaned, and bit his neck again in response. "You're quite the eager one, da?" He chuckled. "If that's what you really want..." Russia ripped open America's shirt, buttons flying everywhere. "Then who I am I," he bit one of America's nipples, "to refuse?"

America groaned, rolling his hips again. "Quit teasing...a-and get on with it..." He squirmed underneath the larger nation as he bit and licked his way down his chest, slowly reaching the hem of his pants. Without a second thought he yanked America's pants down to his ankles, forcing his legs apart.

"Suck," he commanded, shoving three fingers in the blonde's mouth. He grinned as he felt a tongue dance over his appendagies, trying to coat them as best as he could in their current situation. When he deemed them wet enough, he pulled them out, placing the first one at America's entrance. Without warning he pushed it in, eliciting a beautiful moan. He placed another in, scissoring them.

"Hurry up a-and- AAH!" He screeched as Russia jammed the third digit in, hitting his prostate. Russia grinned as America began to move himself, trying to get him to touch that euphoric spot inside him again. He managed to, and moaned loudly, causing the large bulge in Russia's pants to ache. Quickly, he pulled his own pants down to his knees, thrusting all the way into America.

"Nngh, A-America, you're still so, aah, tight." He grunted before pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in. And such was the pace that he set, pounding into America, searching for that spot again. After a few more experimental thrusts, he found it, a stream of profanities escaping the blonde's mouth. Russia pounded it relentlessly, eliciting more beautiful moans from the nation beneath him.

"A-ah, Russia, I so...close, nngh...AAH!" He yelped as a large hand covered his member, pumping it in time to his thrusts. A moment later America came, coating Russia's hand and their stomaches. The larger nation groaned as America's walls tightened around him, and with a few more erratic movements he came too, filling the blonde with his seed. It was all he could do not to collapse on him as he fell to the side, hitting the concrete with a dull thud.

Above them people were still screaming, and America continued to shake, a new flood of tears running down his face. Russia pulled the quivering country into his chest, stroking his hair in a vain attepmt to calm him down. "They're still dying..." he managed to choke out. "In your country too,"

"Da, and I think we should declare a truce." Shocked watery eyes searched violet ones.

"A-am I still under you're control?"

"Only if you want to become one, America."

"...I...I think I do..."

"Really?"

"Really." He whispered, and brought his lips to Russia's. "I...I love you..."

Russia smiled, placing a chaste kiss on America's forehead.

"I love you too, Amerika."


End file.
